The Seduction (As it Appeared in a Dream)
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: (One-shot/Smut/Requested) Gaara's dream is something he cannot fully fathom, though it is clear that his deep desires cannot be contained.
1. Chapter 1

Before anything, I'd like to say I'm a multi shipper! I do support some ships more than others, so... yeah.

I wanted to make this a bit longer, but I got the most interesting fan fiction idea (of the same ship) while writing this one, so I kind of didn't want to give away too much. So yes, I'm actually considering continuing to write this, so stay tuned for that :D

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction (As it Appeared in a Dream)

 **Rated:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Smut; Angst; Romance

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Requested by:** _Zalgo's Jinchuriki_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The characters mention in the following fic are not mine. o.o

* * *

#

* * *

The Seduction

(As it Appeared in a Dream)

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to speak to bring her along. He, like her, had been too quiet for too long. Gaara had never been the kind of person to start a conversation unless it was at an important meeting. And surely, speaking to women was the last thing that had ever crossed his mind. Yes, he has spoken to other women in the past, but this one in particular was different. His mind had settled to keep his distance, for he knew too well like the others that her eyes had been set for another man. Hinata Hyūga had always loved Naruto Uzumaki, and when one feels such a deep emotion, he knows there is no breaking it until something unthinkable occurs.

So why is he here kissing her now? She must have been fighting the urge to do so, but she reciprocated his gesture without hesitation.

Gaara parts his lips away from hers after a while. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, placing a hand against his forehead.

Hinata's forgiving nature gets the best of her, and immediately says, "it's okay."

He looks up to see her undeniable grace through dipped brows and a saddened demeanor. He had known for so long that Hinata cannot love him, and yet she is still here sitting beside him on his bed.

She places a delicate hand over his and runs her fingers softly over his skin. Her simple touch could be enough to arouse his secret desires, but it would be risky to do anything to the heir of the Hyūga clan. This could mean great conflict—their family follows the old traditions, and if her father is to find out, then it could break the bond between his village and theirs.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs again. "I shouldn't have—"

"It's understandable when you can't contain your feelings," she says in a soft voice. "Even I… _kissed you_."

"But you don't love me."

She shrugs. "It's hard, you see, to know about someone's feelings when you're aware of someone else."

He nods. Yes, indeed he knows this very well.

She guides his hand over her lap and touches the smooth skin on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he murmurs.

"I want to know how it feels like being caressed by someone who loves you."

Gaara feels his heartbeat race against the wall of his chest. His eyes watch her carefully as she looks on to him under hooded lashes. It doesn't take him long to think—No—it's that he cannot.

His hand grasps her thick thigh with a firm grip, making her gasp. Her cheeks are of a light pink hue as she takes his other hand and presses it against her full, round breast. Pulling him close, Hinata settles her back on the bed, breathing hard and guiding the hand on her lap between her legs.

"Hinata-sama," Gaara murmurs, eyes wide and quite hesitant.

"Please," she whispers. "I want to know"—she grinds herself against his open palm—"what it feels like."

Gaara is left to wonder how thin the fabric of her pants must be. He could feel her arousal seep through the pores and gulps as his own crotch throbs with a familiar need. Her desperate plead vibrates through his ears as she gasps, grinding faster against his palm.

With a groan, Gaara pulls his hand away from between her thighs and the other from her breast and pulls down her pants. Hinata watches under her lashes, lost in a need for pleasure as Gaara parts her legs in swift motion. He settles her knees just over his broad shoulders and sets pressure against her sex, over the fabric of her panties.

She gasps lightly at the sensation, twisting his red hair in her fingers as he runs a thumb over the slit.

" _Kazekage-sama_ ," she breathes as his thumb traces circles against her sex, around and around.

He tugs away the flat of her panties, exposing her very wet sex. With his other hand he pries away her outer lips, exposing even her swelling flesh, wet with desperate desire.

Gaara licks his lips greedily as he leans forward and flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud. Hinata groans, at the sensation, marveling at the electrifying waves that run in currents through out her body. Her nipples pucker against the soft fabric of her bra beneath her blouse. At the second stroke, Hinata bites her lip to contain her vulgar sounds, afraid people could hear her from in here.

Gaara slides a single finger into her, feeling her warmth, her wetness and her tightness around him. He flicks his finger in quick movements as he comes down again, sucking away her juices that had gone astray, and teasing away her clit.

The sweet sensation drives Hinata to the edge of orgasm, and as her muscles begin to convulse for release, Gaara pulls his finger out from within her and takes a stand, leaving the woman aching and pleading with a desperate moan that drifts through his ears, making his cock twitch with the same arousal.

" _Please_ ," she whispers.

"Hinata-sama," Gaara murmurs. "This isn't—this isn't a good idea…" He looks away, eyes fixating at a random spot on the floor near his bed. "You don't love me."

His sensitive ears hear her shift in bed and he watches as she pulls her blouse over her head, exposing her big breasts, too, as her bra comes off. She pulls her panties down to her knees and kicks them off completely, exposing herself tremendously before Gaara.

A small bead of sweat drips down his temple as he watches, confused at her sudden actions. He could blame the wine they had earlier this evening, but she didn't even drink a quarter of her glass, and he drank nothing at all.

His eyes drag over her entire body, taking in every shape and form her body presents him: from her round breasts, down to her small waist and thick hips that compliment her thick thighs. With a simple push off the bed, Hinata props herself on the edge of it and skims her hand over Gaara's bulge.

" _Caress me_ ," she pleads.

He watches her unzip him, taking his elongated erection in her hands and jerking him towards her. He groans, relishing the sensation of her hands firmly clasped around his shaft. Hinata settles herself on her back again, widening her legs for him as she watches him position himself between them.

Her hand guides his cock against the slit of her wet sex, teasing him and herself. She moans, grinding herself lightly at the tip until she ultimately settles the tip of his erection over her entrance.

"Put it inside," she gasps in a pleading whisper.

Gaara hesitates, eyeing her carefully.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hinata pulls him closer and guides his erection against her sex again.

" _Please_ ," she groans. "Put it inside of me—"

Gaara's eyes open immediately, feeling a strange ringing in his ear as he pushes himself up. Confused, he looks around his room. There are no traces of Hinata-sama— _just what was that?_ He feels a familiar throb in his crotch and groans at the realization of his erotic dream. This hadn't been the first time he dreamt of her. It started since that night he met the Hyūga Clan's leader, who happens to be her father.

It was the first time he had seen her in a tight-fitting dress that showed off her curves. Perhaps it had been too revealing… Her breasts seemed to have been the first thing he focused his eyes on. She is indeed a beautiful woman.

He feels his cock twitch with the familiar need, and he groans, prying away his bed sheet and pulling down the pants he sleeps in and then his briefs. Firmly gripping his shaft, Gaara tilts his head back and slowly begins, rubbing his hand up and down in repeated movements.

He sighs deeply, recalling the only few things he remembers from the dream. Every detail he could only remember are the sight of her breasts, and he imagines his mouth over each erect nipple—he groans, then.

Images of her breast transition to her long legs wrapping around his waist.

He settles his head down against his pillow with a heavy breath as his hand moves quicker against his hard cock, pushing him higher into a climax. The feeling of her hand around his erection seems to arouse him even further… And of course, the way she ground against the tip of his penis, guiding it over her clit and then her very wet cunt— _who could ever forget that?_

He groans lightly, jerking his hand up and down, up and down faster and faster.

Though such a dirty, erotic thing should not be thought of, he wishes the dream didn't end. It was a creation of his imagination, but he cannot envision a perfect conclusion before his orgasm. All he could think about were her pleads and her moans.

Shifting beneath his bedsheets, Gaara plummets from his high, coming in two long spurts. The spiraling haze of his orgasm makes the man groan with a hint of satisfaction, but doing this to himself is not enough. If he ever could, he would like to recreate such a dream with a woman… Maybe not just any woman—

A knock on the door makes the man shutter. He sighs heavily, trying to ease his erratic breathing with a closed mouth and through his nostrils.

"What is it?" he murmurs.

The door, of course, doesn't open. The Kazekage is always in need of his own privacy.

"We have visitors from Konohakagure, Kazekage-sama."

Visitors? He doesn't recall ever expecting any visitors.

"Who?" he snaps.

"A representative," the man mutters through the door. "Haruno Sakura."

Gaara sighs heavily. Though he is sure he wouldn't dare reconstruct his erotic imagination in real life with Hinata Hyūga, he wishes to see her.

"Is she here now?" he mutters flatly.

"Yes."

"I'll be right out. Let me just"—Gaara takes full notice of his penis. He is still very erect—"Get ready," he concludes.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

With a dreaded sigh, Gaara grips the base of his cock and closes his eyes as he runs his hand up and down in a leisure, pleasurable movement again.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Like I said before, I'm definitely considering making this story longer! All thanks to _Zalgo's Jinchuriki for this fic idea. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd even be planning this new crack-ship idea now LoL. _

_I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it._

 _\- FoF_

 _[Last Updated: Sunday 06-07-15]_


	2. News (If Not Already Received)

I am pleased to announce that the continuation of this fic has commenced!

Feel free to check out the first chapter of The Seduction!

(Posted in a separate story frame, since this one in particular was meant to be a one-shot deal).

Happy reading!

\- FoF


End file.
